


Unexpected

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [28]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Gen, not ship, old/healing wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Desmond Sycamore runs into someone from the trip around the world.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous. Can be found on my blog, slenderbrine22.tumblr.com .

Desmond didn’t want to be here.

Raymond had insisted that Des leave and go somewhere else besides holing himself in his workshop all day. Des had frozen when it was first brought up, Raymond gazing at him with a mixture of worry and determination.

“No,” Des ground out almost immediately after the suggestion was made. “I will not. I am perfectly content with staying here.” His torso prickled with a numb ache as he turned away from Raymond to stare at his newest project.  
The giant burn he had gotten in that godforsaken sanctuary still had to be looked at every so often, the skin blistering and pussing, the shining wound stretching over half his torso.

He wouldn’t blame Luke for it, he never had. The wound was already scarring, and Raymond had already told him the nerves were more than likely damaged permanently. His torso, his side, would always be numb.

“Desmond. You need some fresh air, at least.” There was an underlying tone in Raymond’s voice that demanded he would not be refused. The old butler spoke again when Desmond didn’t answer. “You’re coming with me while I go shopping for our groceries.”

Des glanced over at Raymond, his irritation growing before he sighed. “Alright. Just… let me get ready.” He wouldn’t snap at Raymond. He had stuck with him through everything.

Raymond nodded, then added, as he turned away, “I would also request that you don’t disguise yourself.” The old butler gave a pointed look back when Desmond opened his mouth. “Targent is gone. There is no reason to hide anymore. If you feel uneasy, however, you tell me, okay?”

Desmond knew he wouldn’t be abke to convince Raymond otherwise. He nodded again, sighing. Raymond gave a soft smile.

“Thank you, Des.” The red-eyed man stood, and followed Raymond out of his workshop. He began thinking to himself as he went to slip on his shoes. He hadn’t been outside since the trip around the world, the months he had spent locked inside afterwards seeming more like years, a small eternity, even. Stepping outside, he felt his throat closing up. It had been too long. The sun was blinding.

 

“Do I….” Desmond glanced back at Raymond as he shut the door to their home, locking the door. The old butler looked at him. “Do I have to come with you, Raymond?”

“Of course.” They met each other’s gaze. “Who knows, you may see someone you know.”

Desmond shuddered. That wouldn’t necessarily be a good thing. He wasn’t exactly… keen on seeing people he knew. Some of them -- Layton and Luke, for example -- they knew both of his identities. They didn’t know he was still living. Running into them meant explaining why he had walked back into the Azran sanctuary. He didn’t want to explain that. Even he wasn’t exactly sure why he did it himself.

Raymond looked at Desmond, watched as he started to shake. He tensed, would Desmond really be okay, he had seemed to be getting better, when Desmond stepped onto the sidewalk with a curt shake of his head. Raymond gave a small smile.

“Let’s go then, Desmond.”

“How long are we going to be out?” The red-eyed man asked as they began walking into town. Raymond could see Desmond’s jaw locking, he was trying to prepare himself for whatever may happen.

“Not very long, I can assure you.” Desmond gave a shaky sigh.

“Alright.” As they reached the stores and markets, Desmond froze. Raymond glanced at him.

“What do you see?” Desmond shook his head.

“Professor Sycamore!” The red-eyed man jolted. Raymond followed his gaze.

“Ah!... This is a pleasant surprise, Miss Altava.” Raymond gave a pleasant smile. Desmond took a step back as Emmy approached them.

“It certainly is, Raymond.” She gave a bright smile. “I haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?”

Desmond answered before Raymond could. “Recovering.” His voice was curt, harsh. Emmy blinked, her smile dropping.

“...Oh.” Raymond placed a hand on Desmond’s shoulder.

“My apologies, Miss Altava, but he is… weary of people at the moment.”

“That’s fine.” Emmy’s grin was back in place. “Professor Sycamore, have you been doing any other work?” The red-eyed man froze. “Ah! It’s not what you think!” Emmy pulled out a notebook. “I’m a journalist now. I promise I’m not working for anyone other than the newspaper companies.” Desmond narrowed his eyes.

“No. I have not left the house until today.” He grit his teeth, a hand making its way to his side. “I’m sure you can understand.” Emmy’s expression fell into concern.

“What happened? If it’s when we --”

“No. It was a few moments before. Luke… didn’t tell you?”

“Ah… I left the professor and Luke after that adventure.” Emmy gave a wry smile. “They didn’t tell me much of anything when we came back.” Des huffed.

“I’m sure that Layton would have let you stay.” Emmy gave a soft laugh.

“He actually offered for me to stay, but….” She shook her head. “I can’t be his assistant when all I had done was -- was spy on him.” Her voice grew quiet, and she brushed her brown, curly hair out of her face. Desmond blinked.

“My -- apologies, Miss Altava. I wasn’t… aware of that development.”

“It’s fine --” Emmy wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. “I’m fine.” Raymond stepped forward.

“If I may, would you be willing to spend the day with us?” Emmy’s eyes shot open.

“Won’t that be a problem, Ray --”

“No, it won’t be a problem at all, Miss Altava. I’m sure Des wouldn’t mind the company.” Desmond gave a few quick blinks, then nodded.

“I don’t mind at all.” Emmy looked between the two men, then smiled.

“A-Alright! I can hang out with you, as long as you truly don’t mind.”

“Truly, we don’t mind.” Emmy blinked away tears.

“Thank you.”


End file.
